


Утром

by Halisa



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Brooklyn, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Kisses
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halisa/pseuds/Halisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Стив думает, что умей Баки читать мысли, он бы его убил. <br/>Сперва бы умилился, а потом убил.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Утром

Иногда Стив думает, что умей Баки читать мысли, он бы его убил. Сперва бы умилился, а потом убил. Стив просыпается резко, рывком, от того, что он в постели не один. Стив переводит удивленный сонный взгляд на Баки, который все еще спокойно спит, хотя обычно вскакивает на рассвете и мчится на работу, подработку, вторую работу, вторую подработку... Но сегодня он остался, и Стив только спустя пару минут вспоминает, что сегодня выходной. Стив успокаивается, снова смотрит на Баки и. И спасибо боженьке за то, что Баки не умеет читать мысли. Нет никого на свете так же влюбленного в сон, как Баки. Он может спать сутками, в любом месте, в любой позе, он возвел обыкновенное действо в ранг искусства, Баки так может, да. И вот сейчас Стив не в состоянии оторвать от него взгляда: солнце заливает комнату теплым светом, золотя и без того смуглую кожу Баки, его длинные, тонко изогнутые ресницы отбрасывают легкую тень и трепещут в такт дыханию и движениям глаз, Баки глубоко и спокойно дышит, на лице блуждает слабая улыбка. Баки поворачивается на другой бок, открывая на щеке след от подушки, и у Стива перехватывает дыхание от желания этот след поцеловать. В комнате слишком жарко, или это Стиву жарко, но он смотрит на лицо Баки, и его ведет. Баки устал, строго говорит себе Стив. Это его единственный выходной за долгое время, и бог знает еще когда выдастся следующий. Стив, не смей, думает он и придвигается ближе.

– Баки, – шепчет Стив, склоняясь к уху Баки, носом отодвигая его волосы.

– Ммм? – сонно бормочет Баки, но глаз не открывает, не шевелится и, как понимает Стив, не просыпается.

– Баки, – снова шепчет Стив, мягко целуя его в висок. А затем ниже, и ниже, и ниже: в скулу, в щеку, в шею. Стив осыпает лицо Баки легкими поцелуями, омывает его волнами своей привязанности, своего восхищение, нежности и не дает выхода желанию, темному, грязному, оно нашептывает: он весь твой, он не скажет нет, укуси его, пометь его, возьми его. Стив мотает головой, возвращаясь прикосновениями обратно к щеке Баки, и возле губ нерешительно замирает. Есть грань, отчаянно говорит себе Стив, есть тонкая грань, размытая, но ее нельзя пересекать. Ты можешь думать что угодно, ты можешь мечтать о чем угодно, ты можешь как вор, как последний мерзавец красть его тепло, ласкать его тело, впитывать всей кожей его запах и вкус, но не смей, просто не смей заходить так далеко.

Баки поворачивается на спину, открывая шею, позволяя любоваться своей широкой грудью, от которой у Стива обычно текут слюнки, но сейчас Стив занят другим. Он нависает над Баки, ловя губами теплое размеренное дыхание, чувствуя, как свое сбивается все сильнее. Стива начинает бить дрожь, он зажмуривается как от сильной боли и принимает решение. Он уже движется назад, на свою половину кровати, когда глаза Баки приоткрываются, и тот, легко выдохнув «Стиви», подается навстречу.


End file.
